Huvera Kalbarian
' ''' is a Nemer and a Lord of the Five-Star Senate. He is one of the five Public Lords of Kaniros and as such among the most powerful individuals in all of Natirth. Personality Huvera is very kind and caring towards others, preferring to have things sorted out through talking instead of fighting. He also has a very laid-back personality, preferring to do things at his own pace, Few people are as passionate and charismatic as Huvera. His enthusiasm and vivid imagination allow him to overcome many challenging obstacles, more often than not brightening the lives of those around him. However, Huvera does have a serious side, which he only reveals when the situation calls for it. Appearance Huvera has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long white hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright green eyes just like his child, Liannistra. He also has a short and white beard or stubble. History Background Little is known of Huvera's past, except that he was once secretely a Lord of Kaniros until marrying Naniel and eventually fathering a child: Liannistra Kalbarian. At which point he revelaed his position as a Lord of the Five-Star Senate and took a position as one of the Five Public Lords. Powers and Abilities Huvera's personal abilities are unknown, he is said to be an even greater and more powerful individual than his daughter, but it is unknown if he really is such a frightening person, Huvera's true strength does after all not lie in his ability to overpower his enemies, but in his voice and Charisma. Character Card Name: Huvera Kalbarian Alias: Huve Appearance: Huvera has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long white hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright green eyes just like his child, Liannistra. He also has a short and white beard or stubble. Species: Nemer Sex: Male Birthdate: 3E 230 Faction: Five-Star Senate Skills: Master Speech, Expert Etiquette, Expert Daedric, Adept Mysticism, Adept Illusion, Adept Enchanting. Spells: Greater Dispel, Greater Dispel Other, Greater Life Detection, Clairvoyance, Calm, Frenzy, Rally, Teleport, Candleloght, Healing. Unique Powers: Supernatural Condition/Supernatural Charisma: Huvera possess immense charisma that transcends mortal limitations, allowing him to sway virtually anyone as well as entire communities to his cause with barely any effort, captivated by his almost irresistible personal gravity and an overriding desire to be part of his world and contribute to its fulfillment. The power applies equally to virtually any sentient species, including supernatural ones, his persuasive abilities are so powerful he may convince them of anything remotely believable. Power Weakness: He cannot directly override others' will and values, higher beings may be unfazed due to the existential gap between him and them, if somehow silenced or gagged then his power cannot be used, however past usage of the power is not overridden by this. Physical Weakness: Mental Weakness: Hardly ever uses his power because he wants to unite the people by his own skills and show that he is just some guy. Gets deeply hurt when acussed of using his power. Unique Item: Bio: Trivia *Huvera may or may not be the only character made by Nelthro who is not insanely powerful in any way. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Nemer Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Five-Star Senate